Keep It Down!
by x-soulmate-of-jeevas-x
Summary: R18! A few weeks after Ren's release from the hospital, Aoba notices it's definitely time to go clothes shopping. Ren's body is growing too large to fit into Aoba's clothes anymore. In an expensive store on Aoyagi Street, Aoba gets turned on by seeing Ren try on clothes that actually fit him. Neither can keep their hands off the other, and the changing room door is shut and locked.


The days ever since he was discharged from the hospital have been nothing but repetitive. As anyone would in such a situation, Ren has taken what seemed like an eternity to become accustomed to living in Sei's body. He's a bit clumsy at some things, since he's never before been in control over a body of his own. However, his reflexes and basic motor skills seem to have improved dramatically as compared to when we were leaving the hospital.

I remember him stumbling over nearly every crack in the pavement and reacting slowly to my voice as I carefully eased him across the parking lot. It was as if he didn't quite know what to make of his surroundings. He seemed to always be staring into the distance and darting his eyes to the slightest noise. In all honesty, I found it adorable.

The only problem was the fact that everything made me unusually nervous, almost paranoid. Constantly, I felt the need to protect him and prevent even the most minor injuries. His reflexes may have been dull, but his hypersensitivity to touch caused him to jolt whenever I brushed against his arm. Was it painful? Or did I just scare him? I couldn't tell. It didn't matter; I just learned to not do it.

A few days back, what began as a simple, innocent question made me think twice.

A hushed, hesitant voice emerged from the silent confines of my room. "A-Aoba." Startled, I turned away from my coil to see Ren sitting on the edge of my bed. I slowly rose to my feet and walked over to him, curious as to what was wrong. His gaze fell to the side, not looking at anything in particular, or at least, anything but me. Refusing eye contact, he finally continued, "What is wrong with me?"

Completely puzzled, my eyebrows furrowed. "Ren... What gave you the idea something is wrong with you?" I asked, the sudden conversation growing more serious by the second. He brought his eyes to the ends of my hair and gradually up the strands to about ear length before looking away once again.

"Do you find me repulsive?"

Taken aback by his question, I couldn't seem to find the right response. "..Uh.. No. It's not—"

"Does it make you unsettled to know I am in Sei's body?"

My eyes widen slightly in disbelief of what he is asking me. "Of course not! I mean.. Sure, it's a little strange, but you hardly even have Sei's form anymore. He was much thinner. I guess the longer you're in his body, the more it becomes you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Sei gave his body to you, and... now it changes to fit Ren. Besides," I glance over his torso. "My clothes hardly even fit you anymore! That should be proof enough!" I observed the way the muscles in his arms were defined through the tight sleeves of my shirt. His chest appeared as if it were going to rip the shirt with a deep inhale. Not to mention the waistband on the jeans—it looked so painfully tight. Still, he was attractive, and that pissed me off.

"Ahh, anyway, we better do some clothes shopping soon. The last thing I want is a closet full of ripped clothes~" I said playfully, but Ren continued to sit silently on the edge of my bed.

"Oh honestly.. Sometimes I think Sei passed his self-consciousness on to you," I said as I grabbed Ren by the wrists and pulled him up off the mattress.  
His eyes shut tightly, and then I remembered. Oh yeah. I just.. grabbed him without thinking.. Did that hurt him? I opened my mouth to ask, but was cut off by a quick question.

"You don't mind touching me?"

"Huh?"

His eyes trailed down his arms to his wrists where my hands held gently onto him. I had loosened my grip to ensure that I didn't cause him any sort of pain. "You haven't touched me in a long time."

Pushing aside the unintentional innuendo, I said, "Yeah, I know. It's because I never wanted to hurt you."

His face twisted slightly into a confused expression. "Hurt me? It doesn't hurt at all."

"Really..? But you're always so jumpy," I pointed out.

"It's because it's you."

I felt my face heat up at his words, and I began sputtering some lame excuse of a response. "W-What the hell do I have to do with it? It's the same reaction every time."

"It's the same because it's always you, Aoba."

That's it. I couldn't take anymore. "R-Really.. I think we both need to get some fresh air. Come on. We're gonna get you some new clothes." I didn't want to think of where the conversation might end up if we didn't cut it off right then and there.

As I went to leave the room, my name was said at a barely audible volume. I turned to Ren, who was standing only inches behind me. With his usual unsure expression, he for once looked into my eyes. His golden irises seemed more vibrant than ever, the light from the window creating a contrasted backlight around his figure.

At a loss of words, I only found myself able to say his name. "...Ren."

"Am I correct in assuming that you are not, in fact, repulsed by me?"

I nodded, and he asked another question.

"Are you alright with me changing Sei's body?" I nodded again.

"Do you understand that it really doesn't hurt when you touch me?" I nodded.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it actually feels good?" Shit. Here comes the embarrassing blush again. Even so, I couldn't bring my eyes away from his.

"So.. You wouldn't mind if I did this, right?"

Before I could ask or say anything else, he slowly leaned forward and pressed our lips together for the first time outside the world of Scrap. My eyes took in the sight of his face so close to mine before closing, lost in the kiss. I involuntarily applied pressure into the kiss, only causing him to apply more. The thought of parting my lips to deepen the kiss came to mind, but was quickly erased when the door behind me pounded with a series of loud knocks.

My eyes shot open and I distanced myself from Ren to avoid being caught if the door were to suddenly open. But it didn't. Quickly recomposing my emotions, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"What took so long?" Granny asked, a scowl on her pale face.

"Uh.. Well, Ren and I were just—"

Just what? What were we doing before we started kissing? I couldn't remember. I mentally slapped myself.

Granny's eyes darted from me to Ren and back. A wave of dread swept over me as I knew that she was probably suspecting something, as keen as she is. She squinted and soon asked, "Ren has gotten taller, hasn't he?"

Caught off guard by the random question, I watched as her eyes fell to his ankles. "Good thing you wear boots, otherwise those jeans of yours would be up to your calves." She returned her gaze to me. "Aoba. Quit forcing him to wear your scrawny little outfits and go buy him something more becoming of a young man his size."  
Suddenly aware of the opportunity to escape, I said, "R-Right! That's exactly where we're going! Right Ren? Let's go!" I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of my room past Granny. I felt her eyes on us like those of a hawk as we left. Could she have known after all?

Not but ten minutes later, we were on Aoyagi Street, standing in front of a store that seemed almost too large to be in the Old Residential District. I've only been in there once before, but I never went back because the prices were a bit ridiculous. Of course, this was a special occasion. Why not splurge a little? And since it was for Ren, I didn't feel so guilty.

The automatic doors to the building opened as a customer, hands and arms full of bags, left. "This looks like something that would be in the Platinum Jail," I noted, watching the customer struggle to not drop anything.

Without any warning, Ren grabbed my hand and pulled me into the building. He immediately glanced over the hundreds of racks of clothes, his expression clearly saying we shared the same thoughts on the store. "Aoba."

"Hm?"

"Don't you think this is a little much?" Despite his words, it seemed as if he couldn't tear his eyes away from the merchandise.

With a grin on my face, I replied, "I think you deserve some nice clothes. It doesn't hurt to just look!"

He nodded and pulled me to the men's clothing section. His holding my hand gained us a view stares, and I began to think, 'What is everyone looking at? Something so natural as holding someone's hand..' And then I wondered. 'Or is there some sort of affection behind this? I mean, just before we left my house, we—' I cut off my thoughts, face starting to flush. The touch of his hand seemed to change, and I became increasingly aware of our contact.

"Ah, hey, Ren. Look at this," I said as I quickly parted our hands and lifted a random shirt into the air so he could see it. Without saying a word, he held up a pair of dark blue jeans to see if they would look alright together. I smiled and grabbed a few more sizes of the same style jeans so he could determine which size fit him the best.

"Wait, Aoba. I don't need that many."

I chuckled and said, "I know, I know~" Motioning for him to follow, I headed towards the changing room. On the way, I explained that he could try on everything he was interested in buying. I handed him a few pairs of jeans and two shirts, and the clerk showed him to an open stall.  
A minute or two later, a deep yet quiet voice called my name. "Aoba."

"Ren? Is everything okay?"

"I believe so. Will you come here?"

Having already been thinking about where our relationship could be headed, I reluctantly accepted. I walked to the stall door and knocked gently. The second it was opened, Ren came into view, smiling ever so slightly.

My mouth fell open just a bit, and I found myself looking over his body. Forget the clothes. He looks good no matter what he wears.

"Is it okay?" Ren asked, shyly looking up to me so that our eyes met.

I thought, 'Yeah, more than okay. You look—' I stopped before I had to decide which word to use there. "You look fine~" I said with a grin.

"Just fine?" Ren looked at me questioningly.

Ah it's useless! With my cheeks turning so obviously red, I decided to just go ahead and say it. He's gonna force me to anyway.

Looking away, I mumbled, "Fine. You look attractive." The word sounded strange coming from my mouth.

He stared at me for a while, leading me to believe that he needed to hear more. He spoke up, "Attractive?"

My mind was at it's limit. Any more of that, and my head would have exploded. "Yes, attractive!"

He genuinely smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

I was sure my face looked red as a tomato against my blue hair. To break the awkwardness, I tossed him another pair of jeans and said, "Here, hurry up and try these on, too." He held them up to examine them before shutting the door.

I waited patiently outside the stall until he told me I could look. Slowly, I pushed the door open, and my eyes widened when I saw his slim, pale body, only the mildly baggy jeans around his hips. He didn't have a shirt on anymore. I knew he noticed my eyes dragging up his torso, but I didn't stop. More like I couldn't stop. It was the first time seeing his shirtless body, and it was—

"Still attractive?" Ren asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. And it was then that I did something that I felt surprised me more than it did him. I placed my hands on his bare sides. His breath hitched at the touch of my cold fingers, but he made no movement to evade me.

"Aoba.."

I returned my eyes to his as my hands made their way across his abdomen and over his chest. His warmth was intense, heating my hands with the slightest touch. His skin was smooth and flawless, as if it had never been exposed to fighting or to the harsh sun. His build was perfect, defined muscles lightly covering his body. I couldn't take my eyes away from him.

Ren's eyes softened as his own arms reached out to wrap around my waist. He slowly pulled my body against his, my hands falling down to his hips. His eyes lowered slightly, and I knew he was staring at my mouth. I decided to do the same.

His soft lips were moist as a result of a quick swipe of his tongue. His mouth closed for only a moment as he swallowed nervously. Gradually, he began to ease forward, pulling my body flush against his own.

Is there a limit as to how fast one's heart can beat? I just knew I reached that limit.. until I felt those beautiful lips press against my own. He placed a series of slow kisses on my lips before a tongue pried them apart.

A wave of sudden, unintentional pleasure coursed through my body. "Nnh.." I squeezed my eyes shut as I clung to him as if my life depended on it. I splayed my fingers across his back and moved them down his spine and casually into the back pockets of his jeans.

His back arched into me, allowing me to feel his growing erection even through the jeans. It pressed against my abdomen, making it unbelievably difficult to concentrate on anything else.

The combination of his hot tongue exploring my mouth and the way he was constantly bringing me impossibly closer to his body had my mind spinning. For a moment, I thought I was going to be devoured.

It wasn't long before I was begging pushed against the wall of the changing room, my arms flinging out beside me to maintain some sort of balance.  
"Ren..!" I scolded, breaking the kiss to look at the door, afraid someone will check on us because of all the clattering. He seemed to pay me no mind, and he attacked my neck with his mouth, sucking and licking the skin until it turned a light pink. "..Nn.."

Sure enough, there was a knock on the door, startling both of us.

"Excuse me, is everything okay?" the rather feminine voice of the clerk asked.

I laughed, and for the lack of anything better to say, replied, "Yes, ma'am, I'm just..." Ren kissed my jaw affectionately. "Just trying to get him to try on this shirt! He's being stubborn!" I halfheartedly pushed him away, holding back a chuckle at the embarrassing situation. Moving his lips to my ear and giving the lobe a gentle nip, he whispered with a playful voice, "Aoba.. You're a terrible liar."

A shiver made its way down my spine, intensifying the pool of heat in my lower body. "O-Oh hush it, will you?" My blush darkened, and I brought his mouth back to mine for another passionate make-out. He waited for my impatient tongue to venture between his lips before suddenly sucking on it.

He released the suction after a moment and slipped his tongue alongside mine, pushing it into my mouth. He repositioned his lips and began thrusting his tongue in and out, causing me to produce a muffled moan.

His eyes slowly opened at the sound, not faltering his steady movements even once. Suddenly, he applied more pressure to the kiss, his tongue sweeping across my palate.

Ren retrieved his tongue enough to make one fluid motion across my top lip. Mouth hanging open, desperate for more contact, I gasped into the air as he kissed and licked my lips as a puppy would. I took every opportunity I got to return his kisses, not wanting him to simply get bored and stop. Hell, if this went on for the rest of my life, I wouldn't complain.

He backed away and stared deeply into my eyes, his amber irises sparkling as if they each possessed a small, confined flame. "Aoba." His voice echoed smoothly through the room. "May I touch you?"

I shuddered at the words, face red as ever. 'Right now? In a changing room?' The ridiculous thought pried at the corners of my mind, but I knew neither of us could possibly stop now. I placed a single kiss on his lips and answered, "Don't ask something so embarrassing.. Just.. do what you want."

Ren's gaze fell to his hands, which were tracing my hips and pushing my shirt a few inches up my abdomen. His hot fingers glided against my skin, my eyes closing from the sensation. And then I heard the unbuckling of my belt.

Large hands fumbled with the button of my jeans before pulling the zipper down, the side of his hand dragging against the obvious bulge without a care. I slightly opened my lidded eyes to watch his expression as he concentrated on gently easing a hand between my jeans and underwear.

His palm pressing against my cock through the thin material, I gritted my teeth to hold back the moan that almost slipped out. "Nnh.. N-Not just me," I managed to say under my breath. He slowed his motions, allowing my trembling hands to undo the fly of the brand new jeans he was wearing.

I took a deep, shaky breath and immediately reached into his underwear and pulled out his already stiff cock. His body jolted as my fingers stroked up his length. With my other hand, I latched onto his shoulder, pulling my body closer, and tucked my forehead into the nape of his neck.

I felt his heavy breaths on my ear as he freed my painfully hard cock from the confines of my underwear. His arm reached behind me to wrap tightly around my waist, pushing our erections together on incident. His hips thrusted forward slightly, and his cock slipped from mine and impacted with my abdomen.

I lifted it from my body, a thin strand of precum still attaching it to my skin. I positioned it adjacent to my own and began stroking us together. An embarrassing moan erupted from my throat as his warm hand encased mine and guided it down our lengths.

Ren smiled softly, and he leaned forward to kiss me again. The meeting of our lips was gentle, but the kiss became so powerful, my shoulder blades were pressed almost uncomfortably into the wall. In attempt to distribute the pressure, I planted a hand onto the wall beside me and wrapped a leg tightly around his calf, closing all distance between us.

He rolled his hips, grinding his cock against mine under our hands. Gradually, his movements became stronger and more forceful. "A-Aoba.." he said with a ragged voice before giving a few downward tugs to my jeans until they slid down my legs and gathered at my ankles.

His hand abandoned our lengths and touched my forearm with only his fingertips as his other hand was lifted to rest on my cheek. His lips lightly brushed against mine, causing me to shiver. As he tenderly kissed me, his fingers swept my hair behind my ear and soon turned me around to face the wall.

"We're... doing it like this?" I asked quietly as I glanced at him from over my shoulder.

His expression turned to one of confusion. "Is that a bad thing?"

I felt my face heat up even more as I shook my head and turned back around to the wall. Ren breathed a sigh of relief onto the exposed skin of my neck and slid his cock up the crack of my ass. The tips of my fingers gripped the wall of the changing room as Ren continued his teasing thrusts. I rested my forehead on the cold wooden wall, unable to control my desperate need for him.

I reached behind me and grabbed his arm, placing it on my side and moving it up to my chest. "Ren. E-Enough of that. I.. want more. Touch me more..!" He hummed his quiet approval, and, while running his hand over the entire surface of my chest, aligned his cock with my ass.

"R-Ren.. Wait..! Already?" I panicked at the sudden nudging of his dick at my entrance. "You're t-too–"

"I'll be careful. I promise," Ren whispered, reassuringly, as if he read my mind.

"Even if you say that..!" I couldn't help but still be worried. It's not like I didn't trust him, but.. fitting something that big in a place like that without preparation would be too much for anyone. But it's Ren we're talking about here. Someone who has always cared endlessly for me in the past. Why would it be any different now?  
With those thoughts in my head, I began to relax, trusting him to do as he wished. Seeing that I was no longer tense, Ren kissed my shoulder and trailed the tip of his tongue up the side of my neck. My back was pressed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

Even through his actions were slow and affectionate, his throbbing cock was still impatiently prodding at my ass. To prevent feeling guilty for making him wait any longer, I reached between our bodies and held his cock to my ass and began pushing backwards onto him.

Feeling only the head inside me was painful as it was, but the determination of making Ren feel good overpowered the discomfort. His trembling hands firmly held my hips, and I could sense that he was holding back for me.

As I gradually became accustomed to him being inside me, I decided that it would be fine if he moved a bit.

"Ren. I-It's alright. You can.. move." He let out a loud, shaky breath and pulled almost completely out. Bracing myself for the next part, I grabbed one of his hands and entwined our fingers.

What he did next was not expected. Rather than plunging back into me like I had predicted, he thrusted shallowly, almost gently, ensuring that I was used to him being there. I couldn't help but be amazed at the rare extent of his self-control.

His cock penetrated slightly deeper with each thrust, and his breathing became incredibly ragged. The small amount of pain that was present vanished and was quickly replaced with pleasure. Although his body is much larger than mine in every possible way, his tenderness throughout the situation made the experience nothing short of enjoyable.

He rocked his hips with strong motions, pushing me against the wall, my cock occasionally dragging up the cool, vertical surface. He shifted his body and began pounding into me from a different position. A strangled moan tore from deep in my throat, and Ren reflexively covered my mouth with his hand. We immediately froze, our eyes widened. That was way too loud.

I paled when I heard a quiet knock at the door. A small, high-pitched voice spoke up, "Excuse me, sir. Is everything alright?" We glanced at each other, still explicitly connected, not sure who would be the one to respond to her. We sure as hell didn't want to speak up at the same time. I motioned for Ren to say something, afraid my voice would crack if I did. The second his mouth opened to produce words, we suddenly heard the jingling of keys.

Ren panicked and pulled his cock quickly from my ass. I just barely held back the moan as he rushed to pull up his jeans again. "Ren..! Hurry.. Put it back in!" I whispered, frantically trying to cover myself.

He paused, and before I could process the situation, thrusted his entire length right back into me. "Aahh..! I-Idiot..! Not there.. Put it back in your pants! We're gonna get caught.." I squeezed my eyes shut, completely embarrassed and conscious of the woman just outside the door. I couldn't believe it...

In an unusually stoic voice, Ren loudly said, "Sorry, Miss. I'm fine—just trying to get these jeans on!" After a short silence, she said, "Oh? I thought I heard a noise is all." I shot an embarrassed glare at him, urging him to hurry and make her go away. He gave me a reassuring smile and said to her, "I didn't hear anything." "...Isn't that young man in there with you?" she questioned, her voice saying that she was very suspicious of us.

"He told me he wanted to look for more clothes. He's out there somewhere, I'm sure." "I didn't see him pass me, but... alright." We listened as her footsteps became more distant. The moment they completely faded, I chuckled and smacked Ren upside the head.

"You're an even worse liar!" I told him jokingly. "Besides.. How am I supposed to get out of here without her seeing me now?"

His smile disappeared, and his face twisted slightly, unable to think of an answer. "We could stay in here until the store closes," he suggested. "Ren.. Security would pull us out before they locked us in."

He took a deep breath, his chest pressing into my back, reminding me of our position. His still-hard cock pulsed inside me, craving more movement. My body felt incredibly full. "W-We can think about that later.. Just.. Hurry up."

Without another word, Ren moved his hips back, pulling my entire body along with him, our movements completely in sync. Slowly, he rocked his hips forward, pushing his cock deep into me, and my hands reached out to hold on to something—anything for balance. I couldn't help but gasp as he pulled back again, my body practically stuck on his. The idea of it was really erotic, and I found it incredibly difficult to hold back my voice.

Ren paused to place his hands on my hips, and, after taking a deep breath, began thrusting normally at a good pace. He positioned his hand over my mouth to muffle the breathy moans that persisted to fall from my lips. "A-Aoba.." he whispered, his quiet, husky voice resonating in my ears.

He fastened his grip on my hips, ceasing his thrusting for a moment. He took a few careful steps back and sat down on the bench covered in clothes. Unable to do anything but helplessly sit down in his lap, I sunk down onto his cock.

His left hand slid down my thigh and came to a stop under my knee. Without any sort of warning, he pulled my leg up into the air, exposing me a bit too much for my liking. "R-Ren! Cut it out! This is—" "Just look."

Pouting and blushing in defeat, I shifted my eyes to the full-size mirror directly in front of us. I was way too exposed. How embarrassing. What stole my attention was Ren's cock, and how it was sliding in and out of me so smoothly. Actually watching it happen made it feel even more powerful.

Ren took my hand and guided my fingers down to touch the portion of skin where we were connected. His cock moved slowly under my fingertips, sending shocks of pleasure throughout my body.

There was a soft chuckle in my ear, followed by a whisper. "Can you believe it? We're really—" A moan cut off his sentence, and he decided to stop talking so that more sounds wouldn't accidentally slip out. As much as I loved knowing that Ren was really feeling it, I knew we had to stay as quiet as possible.

His hand trailed up my hips to my neglected cock, which was shamelessly standing in full view, waiting desperately for attention. The moment he touched it, I jolted and struggled to say, "R-Ren..! I-If you—! Ah..! No more.. I'm almost—"

Ren ignored my plead and only began thrusting harder. 'Oh shit. This is it.. isn't it. Is he not going to pull out?' The thoughts drifted faintly in my head, but were immediately pushed aside as I felt the familiar warm feeling pool up in my lower body.

"Aoba.!" Ren abruptly turned my face towards his, giving me an deep, open-mouthed kiss, quickly sending us both over the edge. My eyes strained to watch our reflection, but I ended up closing my eyes and getting lost in the pleasure.

Suddenly, his hand's movements went out of sync with his thrusts, and his body lifted slightly, pushing impossibly deep into me. Ren moaned into my mouth as he rode out his orgasm, leaving me filled with his warm cum. The thought of it being inside me made my mind blur.

Ren quickly returned his gaze to the mirror, eager to see everything. I wanted to cover his eyes, but I decided to let him be. Thinking ahead, he placed a hand over my mouth, while the other thumbed over the tip of my cock.

I let out a series of muffled moans and gasps, an intense wave of pleasure spreading throughout my body. My hips rocked up into his hand multiple times, and I arched my back, granting him the view he desired. He slowly pumped his hand a few more times, watching carefully as cum erupted from my cock and covered my body.  
I collapsed into Ren's arms in a daze, hardly able to process what had just happened. Ren looked up to the mirror and touched my stomach. "You're a mess," he whispered.

I blushed and pushed his hands off me. "And whose fault is that?!" Ren chuckled, holding his hand dripping with cum in front of my face for me to see. "So am I."  
I huffed in embarrassment and scolded him, "Don't show me something like that! Honestly..." Ren nodded with a smile as he lifted me off of him. He stood behind me, holding me lightly until he was sure I could stand.

He stooped down to pick up and dust off my clothes so I didn't have to. Laying everything else on the bench, he took my shirt and reached through the ends of the sleeves. His hands touched mine, carefully guiding the shirt onto my arms. He placed a chaste kiss on my nose as he pulled the shirt over my head and adjusted it on my body.

His actions were so slow and loving, almost as if he was enjoying taking the time to dress me. "Hey, Ren.. I can do this on my own, you know."  
He smiled tenderly as he pulled my jeans up over my hips. "I am aware of that. It's just.. I've always wanted to do this."

I must have appeared confused, because Ren explained further. "After every time you touched yourself in your room, you would put your clothes back on. But today, I was the one who touched you, so I must be the one to dress you as well."

I snorted, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and shame as I thought of all the times I pleasured myself in the same room as Ren when he was an allmate.  
"R-Ren..! You watched?! But.. I always made sure you were powered off.."

"Aoba. You were the one who adjusted my settings so that I would power on whenever my name was called."

I paled. Before I could say anything to back myself up, I remembered how I would always think of Ren in his online mode while doing those sorts of things. I didn't say his name aloud... Right?

That would be the only logical explanation. I let out a bunch of lame excuses, trying to justify myself. And no matter what I said, Ren just kept smiling.


End file.
